


you and I and you and her

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy sick fic, dragon queen and dark outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Both Reginas are sick so Mal and Robin look after them. Henry and Lily worry about their parents. Both Reginas agree they're very fortunate.





	you and I and you and her

**Author's Note:**

> for bisexual Regina Mills week, my favorite relationships, Robin and Maleficent, and some Regina and Regina in there too.

“They’re both sick?” Henry asks, hands stuffed in his pockets. “How does that happen?”

“They’re still connected,” Mom answers, pulling her hair back and braiding it quickly. It’s messy, but it keeps it out of the way. 

“Like they have the same immune system?” Lily looks at Robin, but he’s from the other world. Immune system is as unfamiliar to him as a mobile phone. “Their bodies are alike.”

Mom and Robin share a look. One of those looks that no one should really be able to have. The you’re fucking my wife but not my wife just that our wives happen to be the same person. 

Both Lily’s mom. Somehow. 

“They’re both running the same fever, same cough.”

“Are they going to be okay?” Henry asks, shifting his feet. 

Lily pats his shoulder. Poor kid. He looks at her, then touches her back and she hugs him with one arm while Mom smiles gently. She’s better at the reassuring thing. 

“They’ll be fine. It’s just a fever, Robin and I are looking after them.”

“You should let me do more,” he insists, touching Mom’s shoulder. “You’re with child.”

“And she’s fine.”

Robin rolls his eyes and Mom chuckles, taking his hand and guiding it to her sister’s little feet. 

“See? Perfectly fine.” 

“We’re okay,” Mom insists, waving them both over. “Go home, I’ll come back with Regina when she’s feeling better.” 

“Shouldn’t you bring them back to the world with a microwave and lights and a pharmacy and stuff?”

Mom and Robin look at each other then back at them. “We’re fine, dears.”

Mom kisses Henry’s forehead, then Lily’s, and Robin pats them both. “Take care, we love you.” 

Mom walks them to the edge of the lake, lifting up a bright purple amulet that sparkles in the sun. A gift from Ursula that lets them travel back and forth whenever they need. Apparently it’s some kind of condensed mermaid scale, or octopus skin or…she doesn’t want to think too much. Mom touches it to the surface of the water and the portal opens for her and Henry to step through. As magic draws them away, she waves at Mom and Robin. Robin puts his hand on Mom’s back and they’re gone. 

Henry slips his hand into hers and they walk back out onto the beach. “They’re okay.”

“I still think they should be here.”

“I know.” He tilts his head up towards the town. “Lets go find Emma, we can play that space game where you yell at each other.” 

“She can’t fly the space ship the right way.”

“Neither can you.”

“Well, I do it better than she does.”

* * *

 

The voice reading to them is Robin, but occasionally he stops and Mal corrects him. Regina doesn’t recognize the book right away, her head hurts and it’s hard to focus. 

At her side the queen stirs, resting her head against Regina’s shoulder. “Game of Thrones, Henry loves it. We’ve been reading it. Robin-” she pauses, coughing, and Regina’s chest aches in sympathy. 

“Robin’s education was less than stellar.” The queen brushes against her cheek. “Not mother’s tutors.”

“She was only harsh because she knew what it was like to be considered a idiot peasant.”

“She was always harsh.”

“Look who’s awake,” Mal says, brushing her hand across the queen’s forehead. “You still have a fever.”

“Hers is worse.” 

“Is not.”

Robin stuffs a ribbon into the book and squeezes Mal’s hand. “We have tea for you.”

“But,” Mal smiles down then kisses her forehead, “you have to sit up.”

Regina groans at the thought and the queen chuckles. 

“That’s a very tall order.”

“The dragon’s so demanding,” Robin teases, circling the bed to help drag the pillows into position. “I’m much nicer.”

“You really are,” Mal replies over them. She helps guide Regina up and she ends up resting against the queen’s shoulder, sipping her very strong ginger tea. 

“I’d hate them,” the queen mutters, “but they’re cute sometimes.”

“Charming even.”

“The word just doesn’t mean what it did.”

Laughing makes Regina cough, and when she can’t stop, Mal strokes her face, whispering. “Shhhhh, it’s all right. Relax, breathe slowly. You’re all right.” 

“I told you she’s worse.”

“You’re more stubborn.” Robin kisses his Regina, and the queen finds Regina’s hand and squeezes it. 

“Breathe.”

Her mouth tastes like blood and her chest aches, burns, then it softens. It’s just warm, not on fire. There’s light in Mal’s eyes, soft and gold. 

“Are you sure it’s not poison?”

“Could be, they’ve made enemies,” Mal pulls her in and she’s safe against her, staring at Robin and the other her. The other Regina leans in, and they touch foreheads. 

“I know we hate this,” her other self whispers. “I know it’s terrible, but it’s okay. We’re safe. They love us.” 

“We don’t deserve it.”

“Of course not.” The other her touches her cheek. “But maybe that’s all right.” 

Maybe it is poison, maybe they’re being punished for the horrible things in their past. 

Maybe they both just need to learn that they’re safe. 

Loved.

* * *

 

It’s dark and quiet when she wakes up again. Robin’s on the queen’s side, fast asleep, and Mal’s beside her, warm in the darkness. The moon pours blue-white light through the window but it’s silent, except for all of their breathing. 

“Your daughter doesn’t sleep,” the queen whispers, smiling in the darkness. Her arm’s across Regina, resting on Mal’s belly. “I’m glad you have her, that you get to have this.” 

Regina knows that pain, what they did to themselves. “Are you and Robin–?”

“We’ll adopt, like Henry. There are so many kids here who need help.”

“You’ll be good for them.”

“I hope so.”

“I know.”

“Good, you know for both of us.” The queen’s eyes drift closed. “Carry that optimism.”

“We’re Henry’s mother together.”

“And he’s the most optimistic of all.”

The Queen’s eyes open again. “He believes in us.”

“Maybe we should.”

The queen chuckles at that. “You start.”

Regina cups her face, smiling at Robin asleep behind her. “All right. I will.” 


End file.
